


Overgrown

by orphan_account



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They've been sitting there for a very, very long time.
Series: Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590571
Kudos: 17





	Overgrown

**Author's Note:**

> This is lazy and kind of ooc for how I usually write characters but shhhh  
> also this is based off WX-78's Roseate skin

They finally came to their senses.

Pulling a clump of moss away from their eye, their vision cleared and they could see much more. It was late dusk and they were surrounded by wilting flowers, most of which were dark. They made a fruitless attempt to pulls themself up, though they were very quick to give up after they found themself barely moving. Looking down, they saw roots and dirt had made itself comfortable on their legs, tightly clinging to them and holding them in place.

How long had they been here? They couldn't remember. The last thing they remembered was being set down on the ground by a man with large, uniquely-shaped black hair. Though they couldn't remember much of the man's features, they did remember he had a stubble. The man was very sad, if they recalled correctly. He said something about how he was sorry and that there was nothing he could do. What did that mean? What was the man sorry about? They didn't know.

They had clearly at least been in this dark area long enough for plants to have grown on them. They were partially covered in many small bits of moss, on which small, red flowers had grown. The flowers were of varying sizes and states of growth. Around their legs in particular, though, many flowers had grown along the dirt and roots.

They felt a little bit angry and concerned. They wanted to find the man with the stubble. He could probably help with all the answers swimming around in their head. They were wondering how long they had been here, where they had come from, who the man was, and more. The man felt familiar to them but they couldn't place their finger on where they knew him from. They couldn't figure out what connection they had to the man.

Oh well, they'll just have to find out.

Using all their strength and force, they desperately tore the roses and roots covering their legs out of the ground, taking clumps of dirt along with it. They desperately tore and tore until the roots and roses were no more, thrown in some direction they didn't care to remember.

They rose to their feet, trying to get used to standing up after presumably such a long time. Their legs, luckily, seemed undamaged by the roots that had clung tightly to it. 

They brushed small bits of dirt off of them before they began to walk. Where they would go, they didn't know. All they wanted was to find that man.


End file.
